


Days Aboard the Enterprise

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These people —crazy they may seem, were his family and the ship was his home.</p><p>*sorry everyone who read this! I accidently posted the wrong story so I changed the chapter!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Aboard the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys this was supposed to be a one shot but let me know what u guys think? Should I expand on this one?

Spoke felt his steady heart rate move up to an additional four beats per second, to say he was nervous was an understatement. The commander had recently been batteling illogical emotions and the cause of those emotions was none other than James T. Kirk. So when he came up the turbo lift for the alpha shift that morning he would not admit to the sudden rush of fluttering butterflies and greenish tint to his face when he set eyes on the back of the 'golden boy's' head. He felt relieved when the young ensign called out to him energetically.

"Good morrning kamander!" Chekov spun in his seat, his blue eyes shining with happiness. Blue eyes, like the captains but theses were not Jims eyes, ' _Jims are a brilliant blue, eqivalant to the surface of the oceans. Yes, that was a valid comparrsion. Then again, maybe not. Substancial evidence identifies the oceans blue has deeper hues then that of the captains eyes. But oh how beatiful he would look, how the color in contrast would make his eyes radiate, how Jim would look flustered and pink, sprawled out on_ _ **his**_ _bed wearing_ _ **his**_ _shirt. Oh Jim would be-'_

"Kamander?" Spock's flush turned a deeper green and he turned his head quickly to look sheepishly down at his shoes, hands clasped behind his back and replied quickly. "Goodmorning ."

Chekov watched the commander slide gracefully into his station and let out a small whimper, his good mood suddenly draining at the commanders lack of praise towards him. The young ensign slid into his seat sulking slighty and from the corner of his eye Hikaru noticed Chekov's sad puppy dog eyes. Sulu smiled almost grining, _'If looks could kill Pav, your face would send the entire klingon planet to thier knees with those damn eyes of yours.'_ Sulu shook out of his thoughts giving his full attention to the the sulking teen beside him placing a reasuring hand on his shoulder with a lit sqweeze.

"Cheer up Pav, he's just a mean ol' grumpy hobgoblin!"

Chekov looked up from his station the joyous gleam coming back to his eyes and it made Sulu's heart 360 and fall dead when the russian gave him his infectious wide smile. _'Damn him...he's trying to kill me...'_ Sulu hunched over trying to catch his breath, on the otherside little Chekov turned pale when his friend looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Karu! Karu are you okey?!" The pilot held his breath as he dared look up at the boy whom he knew that tone of voice belonged to and the look he held. One glance and those puppy dog eyes shot through him like bullets from a firing squad, _'He's deffinately trying to kill me...'_ from behind him he could see the captain and the doctor snickering at thier current display and he sat up to put his best poker face. Sulu flashed his sexy grin fixing his hair looking back at the ships navagations specialists,

"Im alright Chekov, nothing is ever going to kill this bad ass pilot." The russian teen sat back holding his chest and smiled, his friend was alright but what was up with his sudden change? Then he thought _'Maybe 'Karu iz acting like ze keptain! Da, 'Karu iz good!'_ He giggled when his captain and the doctor fell into a fit of laughter over Sulu's come on.

"What the hell was that Sulu! I bet Bones over here could do better than that haha, hell even Spock!" Little Chekov looked between the three watching as Sulu started slumping in his seat, the weight of his failure was crushing. The wiz kid put on his sincerest smile and put a hand to Sulu's shoulder.

"I zink you were funny 'Karu." Eveyone on the ship cooed except Spock who had a slight green flush on his face and Sulu melted from the kind words but mostly from Chekov's soft smile. Sulu smiled looking at the flushed Vulcan getting an idea as he watched him walk up to the captain; Sulu grinned madly.

"I bet you would know from experience captain!" Jim clapped eyeing Spock mischievously noticing the Vulcans discomfort.

"Aww Sulu, you know me! Can't pass up an opportunity like this, look at that ass!" Jim spanked the commander right on his butt and laughed as his light green flush turned darker and gasped grabbing at his stinging butt. Eveyone joined the laughter excluding the other ensigns that feared the Vulcan's wrath. The flustered Vulcan turned to glare at the captain but failed with his lack of controlled emotions.

"Captain, that is an illogical display of- of!" He struggled tryung to find the words but faild holding his hands in fists at his sides instead glaring at the captain. Sometimes Jim angered the Vulcan so much he question why the human attracted him so much, he may never know. "Come now Spock, you know you liked it..."

The captain winked and if he thouht the Vulcan couldnt get any greener he proved himself wrong now. Spock glared at the captain stomping the next few feet to the chair and sat directly on Jims lap, with an audible 'omph!' From kirk, Spock smiled victoriously. Jims struggles were rather amusing trying to lift off the commander. The captain started to turn red in the face and he exhaled exasperatedly glarring at Bones who only looked redder from laughter, the rest of the crew laughing just as much as the doctor.

"Damn Vulcan fatness! Damn it Spock you're heavy, what the hell did you eat!" Spock grinned considering the captains choice of words he frowned for a minute, _'I am not fat, I just have more muscle...'_ Suddenly everyone turned to stare at the adorable childish giggles coming from the russian. He continued his fit of laughs and giggles quieting down noticing the ships odd silence. His big blue puppy eyes glanced around the room at the many officers with blushing looks of pure addoration and endearmeant. He whimpered cowering in his seat and everyone cooed at the flushed teen.

"Stop it! It iz embarazzing me!"

Even Spocks usual cocky grin was more relaxed and sweet. He sat back in his seat feeling the comforting warmth despite the slight temperature difference the mood was so peaceful he had completely forgotten that he was sitting on the captians lap when he started to feel slithering fingers travel under his shirt and jabbed his ribs. Kirk's evil smirk grew wide when he heard the Vulcan snort and start to chuckle. Spock tried to cover his mouth before the chuckles escaped but failed when the captain became more agressive in his attack and Spock fell back in a fit of laughter rolling helplessly in the captain's lap.

McCoy looked at the peaceful but awkward display of childish behavier and smiled. He may have had a divorce with the so called 'love of his life', he may not always be around to see his little girl, or have the family he wanted. But looking around the ship and its crew he couldn't help but feel at home. These people —crazy they may seem, were his family and the ship was his home. He chuckled lightly smiling at the current display before him and took out a small camera he kept in his pocket. The Vulcan and Jim would surely kill him for this later but it was well worth it. He readed the shot smiling in front of the camera making sure everyone was there he yelled

"Everybody say 'Energize'!" The alpha shift crew all replied with a loud 'Energize' as Scotty walked into the picture with a blank face and the blushing Vulcan on Kirk's lap was thrown to floor with a loud thud.

The doctor bolted for the door past the chief engineer as a raging Vulcan and James kirk stormed after him. This was just another day on the USS Enterprise. Ya, this ship had its run of a crazy crew, but Bones couldn't deny the old saying, 'there's no place like home.' And he laughed his way down towards the med bay where the infamous captain James T. Kirk and Spock could be heard howling in pain from the doctor's fearsome hypos.


End file.
